Optical connectors are used in a variety of applications including telecommunications networks, local area networks, data center links, and internal links in computer devices. Optical communication signals carried by optical waveguides can be used along with electrical communication signals carried by electrical conductors. When optical signals are used for communication, there is often a need to also make electrical power and/or ground connections between circuit boards or modules. Additionally, when optical signals are used in power-dense computing systems, there is often a need to provide connections for liquid coolant. The use of hybrid connectors capable of transferring both optical and electrical energy can simplify connectivity in some applications.